


Lean on me, when you're not strong.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy just needs a friend to give him a hug and listen to him sometimes, and at those times Adam is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me, when you're not strong.

Adam took Tommy's hand and looked into his eyes, full of tears and red, he wondered how even after crying for so long how his eyes still had anything left. He just wanted to help but through the sobs Tommy could hardly speak, "listen to me, you don't have to respond but just listen." Tommy went to say something but Adam put his finger on Tommy's lips, "I know I'm just a friend and I know I have no idea what you're going through, but don't lock me out. I'm here for you Tommy Joe." 

Tommy nodded before collapsing into Adam's arms, he knew they were only friends despite what people were saying but he knew that Adam cared and he was glad he was in his life. "Thank you." He muttered whilst soaking Adam's chest with eyeliner and tears. 

"No problem. Don't ever want to lose you, you're my favourite bassist." Adam said ruffling Tommy's hair trying to make the other man smile. 

"You're only bassist." Tommy said between sobs feeling his body relaxing a little in Adam's arms. 

"Yeah, that's why you're my favourite." Adam said kissing Tommy's forehead in an act of friendship. "You're going to be okay, Kitty."


End file.
